


Can You Make Me Feel Like a Star?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Forced Feminization, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma, Hux, Ren. Pretty much. Inspired by this:  jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/139705363307</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that she didn't respect Kylo Ren's abilities; far from it. He was good at what he did, as ill-disciplined as he was. She had even grown to enjoy having the knight on board the ship, and, judging by the enraptured look on Hux's face as he watched her fastening another necklace around Kylo's neck, so had the General.

"Such a pretty boy," she taunted, letting her fingers brush against Kylo's skin. He had his eyes fixed on the floor and his jaw clenched shut. If it weren't for the quite obvious sign of enthusiasm that his naked body displayed, she'd almost believe he wasn't enjoying this. "What do you think, General? Do you think he's ready to go out and earn his keep for us?"

"Psychologically? Certainly," Hux said, stepping towards them and allowing his clothed groin to draw close to Kylo's burning face. "This whore has been ready his entire life. Haven't you?" He addressed this to Kylo, and didn't wait for a response before slapping him across the face. "You can't wait to get out there and get fucked for us, can you, you greedy slut?"

Phasma felt her own excitement rising as she watched the two men like this. She spent her days being nothing but professional, and these games of theirs were such a wonderful release. "But is he pretty enough?" she said, pressing the back of Kylo's head against her own body when she grabbed his face and tilted it upwards. Even that pressure felt so good. God damn, she'd have to enjoy every bit of this boy. "Do you think they'll want him? That mouth needs to look fuckable."

"I leave that to your judgement, Captain," Hux said, his eyes fixed on Kylo's face. "He's your slut as much as mine. Although-" he gave Kylo an appraising look - "I think the painted whore look would work for him. Then he'd have no way to hide what he is."

Phasma laughed as she took the lipstick from her pocket. She'd picked it up on the last planet they'd sacked: looted it, if she was honest, from someone's abandoned house. Why, she did not know, until the idea for tonight's game had come to her. "Open wide, baby boy," she cooed, not releasing her tight grip on his jaw. He slowly parted his lips, his big, pleading eyes staring up at her as she loomed over him. She grinned down at him as she spread the deep rouge over his pouting mouth. "There we go. Aren't you just the cutest little thing in the whole galaxy?"

"Answer your mistress," Hux hissed darkly when a hint of resentment flickered across Kylo's face. The two of them had him practically enveloped between them now, and the trapped, overwhelmed look on his face made her clit throb and her breath come short and fast. 

"I- I hope so, ma'am," Kylo said, and the slight tremor in his voice made her want to smother that pretty face right then. "I just want to do my best to please you. All I want is to please you."

"You're going to be my star boy, I can tell," she said, finally letting go of him and moving around next to Hux to admire her work from the front. He looked so fucking vulnerable on the floor, all power voluntarily surrendered to her. "Let me see you prove yourself. General, if you will."

*

If the view was good before, it was practically dizzying now. Hux had Kylo on all fours, hands gripping him around the waist, forcing obscene moans and squeals out of Kylo with every violent thrust into his cute little backside. She paced slow circles around them, enjoying the view from every angle.

"Oh, you're definitely my little star, baby boy," she teased, stopping in front of Kylo and lowering herself to the floor. His lipstick had been smudged half across his face when Hux had forced his fingers into his mouth, and he now looked every inch the slut. Her slut. She began inching her trousers down over her hips, savouring the look in his eyes as he watched her. "Do you want me, too?"

All Kylo could do was gasp, until Hux slapped him again, across the backside this time, and made him yelp. "Yes, yes, I do, please let me taste you, ma'am, I want you so bad-"

She cut him off sharp by grabbing his glorious hair and forcing his head down to her pussy. God, it had been too long since she'd done that. He was so eager, his tongue all over her, all around her and inside her, desperate to please her, all the while still groaning and moving in time with Hux behind him. She leaned back on one hand and let him do the work, feeling her insides clench and get hotter as her eyes flicked from Kylo's lipstick smearing all over her muscular thighs, to the General, who looked up at the same time, and met her gaze with a smirk and a renewed vigour to his pounding of Kylo. 

"That's it, good boy," she gasped, as she felt the unstoppable force of her orgasm begin to crest within her. He was good, she had to admit; really fucking good, actually. Where he'd learned it she did not know, and didn't care at this point, as her insides began to contract in waves and she couldn't think any more, and still he was all over her with that fucking tongue, and she was coming harder and harder, and she was yelling out loud and trying not to collapse and she knew her wetness would be covering his face and that Hux would be watching her come and she didn't fucking care because it felt so fucking good and it felt like it would never end-

Until finally, finally, it did, and she came down again in waves, riding it out against Kylo's lips, trying to regain her composure so she could watch Hux's final few thrusts into him and see the loss of control wash over the General's face, and then, in turn, watch him grab Kylo's cock and grant him, finally, the release he was literally crying for. 

"What a good boy you've been," she said to Kylo as he fell onto the floor, shaking and panting. She stroked his jaw gently as he lay there. "I think, next time, we should make the General all nice and pretty. What do you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub!Hux, this time.

'This is a filthy habit, General,' she said, taking a draw on the cigarette she'd pilfered from his pocket. He'd discarded his coat in a hurry when she'd ordered him to strip, and once she'd had Kylo cuff Hux's hands and attach them to the hook in the ceiling, he had no way to stop her taking the cigarettes, lighting one, and standing directly in front of him, breathing smoke into his face. She didn't really see the appeal of them, she decided as she blew another puff straight into his eyes, making them water; but this was certainly fun.

'Filthy,' she repeated. She looked him over carefully. Every muscle in his body was twitching and straining, from his hands twisting and trying to get somewhat comfortable in their bonds, to his feet, which just barely touched the floor when he pointed them ever so delicately. 'Kylo,' she said, turning to the knight by her side, who was staring at the General's predicament with unconcealed venomous enjoyment. 'Did you bring the items from my quarters like I asked?'

'Right here,' he said, holding up an innocuous-looking field supplies bag. She saw, with pleasure, Hux's eyes widen when he saw it. He opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask what they had in store for him, so she kicked lightly at his feet, just enough to make them slip momentarily out from under him and give his arms a painful jolt. He yelled out at the sudden pain, and she wrapped one strong hand around his jaw, bringing her face close to his.

'Speak when you're spoken to, General,' she hissed, flicking the ash from the cigarette in her other hand towards his feet. She let him regain his balance while Kylo unpacked the bag, laying out its contents on the desk where Hux could see them. Arranging this meeting for Hux's office had been a nice touch, she decided, even if he would complain about the damage to the ceiling later. 'Do you see all the nice things I've brought for you to play with? I think you should show a little gratitude.'

'Thank you, Captain,' he gasped, her grip on his jaw forcing him to look her in the eyes. She liked him a little afraid, she thought. He acted far too aloof. She took one last drag on the cigarette, then pressed it against the delicate skin on the inside of the General's thigh. His scream was higher pitched than anything she expected out of him, and she worried for a second that his flailing would pull the hook from the ceiling. When he finally calmed himself a little, she addressed Kylo Ren.

'Knight, bring the General's new outfit over here, would you?' she said. He had unpacked everything she'd put in the bag earlier that day, and was almost bouncing on the spot, waiting his turn to humiliate the General. He grabbed the items of clothing from the desk, and darted over to her side. 'Make him pretty for me,' she said to Kylo, and pointed to the bra in his hands. 'That first.'

She'd chosen a black, lacy, strapless number from her collection. Lacy because she wanted the General to look as gracefully feminine as she sometimes liked to feel, and strapless because she knew that his arms would be otherwise engaged. She couldn't resist lightly, ever so lightly, brushing her fingertips against the General's cock as Kylo carefully fastened the bra onto him. The dark fabric stood out well against his pale skin, and he shivered at the slight contact coming from the two of them.

'Does that feel good on you, my precious flower?' she taunted, adjusting it slightly to make it sit just right. She gestured at Kylo, who began putting Hux into the other items: first, a garter belt, sliding it up and over his legs until it came to rest around his natural waist, and then a pair of silky, translucent black stockings, taking his time with each one, making Hux feel every inch of the fabric, and every touch of his fingers. 'Do you feel pretty, my pet?'

'Yes, Captain,' he breathed, growing visibly harder with every sensation, every word. His eyes kept darting away from her face, towards the items left on the desk. She wondered which of them he would find the most humiliating, in the end.

'Knight,' she said again, making Kylo turn his rapt attention from the General's muscular thighs to her. 'Get the General prepared, would you?' 

Kylo grinned at her, and grabbed the lube from the desk. 'With pleasure.'

'Now, General,' she said, wandering over to the desk herself and picking up the lipstick. The same deep red she'd used on Kylo. Probably not the General's colour, probably too garish for his complexion, but needs must. 'I want you to be a good boy and keep nice and still for Kylo. He's not going to hurt you; in fact, in a moment, he's going to make you feel as sexy as you look. He's going to get you ready for what you've got coming. You see it?' Hux nodded frantically, Kylo's cold fingers already starting to work the lube into him. He couldn't miss it, she supposed. The last thing on the desk. Her nice, shiny, chrome vibrator.

'You almost look ready,' she went on, savouring the look on his face as Kylo continued to prepare him. He was so incredibly vulnerable, suspended there; they could do anything to him. The usual look of superiority in his eyes had vanished, and been replaced with one of complete submission. She took the lid off the lipstick with a pop. 'Just a little more.' She put one finger in his mouth to gently guide it open, and began to apply the rouge with gentle strokes. Not as bad a colour as she'd expected, she thought, as she admired her work. In fact, maybe not enough of it.

The expanse of pale skin on his abdomen, between the black of the bra and garter belt, made the perfect canvas. She thought for a moment, then began writing in big, bold capital letters. 'Don't worry, my pet,' she said, giving his cock another gentle touch, and making him groan. 'We'll give you what you need in a moment. Knight, is he ready?' She finished what she was writing, and took a step back to admire it. PHASMA'S BITCH. Beautiful.

'As he'll ever be,' Kylo replied, giving the General a sharp bite on the shoulder as he removed his fingers, making him yelp again. 'Should I?'

'Hold on a minute,' she said, and Hux whined at the words. She laughed at the sound that gave away how desperate he was. 'I want him to beg for it. General?'

'Please!' he blurted out, before she'd even finished speaking. 'Please, I'm so close, he made me so close, I need it so badly, I'll do anything for it, please!'

'Kylo, please oblige the General,' she said, and in a few seconds Hux's eyes were rolling back into his head as the chrome slid inside him. She let him catch his breath, and then nodded once at Kylo. With a low chuckle, he switched it on, and the General squealed one more time.

'You like that, you fucking little whore?' she said, grabbing him by the jaw once again. 'That feel good?' He could still only nod, and gasp, and moan. 'You gonna be a good boy for me?' More nodding. 'If we let you come, just like this, are you gonna be a good little slut and let us take our pleasure from you, however we want?' More nodding.

'Please, do whatever you want with me, I just can't take this any more! Please!' She nodded once more to Kylo, who increased the vibrator's speed, just slightly, just enough to bring Hux's cries up to a feverish crest, and make him lose all control, the muscles all over his body contracting, his pretty clothes becoming dishevelled as he writhed, his cock twitching and pulsing and then spurting, the mess ending up all over the floor, with a few tiny droplets finding their way to Phasma's feet. She looked down at them, then back up at him, at his utterly debased expression.

'Knight, let him down,' she said, and it was no sooner said than done. Kylo must be keen to get his. Whether she'd let him, or make him wait a little, she hadn't decided. 'You can start by cleaning up this mess, General,' she said, 'and then we'll see if you can deliver what you promised.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I meant to put him in high heels too and totally forgot.  
> 2\. I was almost asleep last night and jolted awake and wrote down PHASMA'S BITCH and went back to sleep.  
> 3\. I really want a chrome vibrator now.


End file.
